musikfandomcom-20200229-history
A Fine Frenzy
| | }} | Alben = | | | }} | | | }} | EPs = }} | Quellen = Chartquellen: DE AT CH US }} A Fine Frenzy (* 23. Dezember 1984 in Seattle, Washington; eigentlich Alison Sudol, früher auch Alison Monro) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Pianistin. Die Worte „A Fine Frenzy“ entstammen dem Sommernachtstraum von William Shakespearewdr2.de: Theseus, 5. Aufzug, 1. Szene – „The poet’s eye, in a fine frenzy rolling, Doth glance from heaven to earth, from earth to heaven“ (Des Dichters Aug, in schönem Wahnsinn rollend, blitzt auf zum Himmel, blitzt zur Erd hinab)William Shakespeare: Ein Sommernachtstraum, übersetzt von August Wilhelm von Schlegel. Biografie Die in Los Angeles aufgewachsene Künstlerin machte erstmals im US-amerikanischem Fernsehen auf sich aufmerksam. Dort brachte sie mehrere Songs in verschiedenen Serien wie u. a. Dr. House und CSI:NY unter. Ein Rückschlag in ihrem Leben war, als sich ihre Eltern, die von Beruf Schauspiellehrer waren, scheiden ließen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an entwickelte sie mit fünf Jahren schon eine Leidenschaft für die Musik von Elton John und Ella Fitzgerald und begann durch ihr Interesse an Literatur Bücher zu schreiben. Eine wichtige Fähigkeit, die A Fine Frenzy auch bei dem Schreiben von Songtexten nutzt. „Jeder Text hat seinen Rhythmus, ein spezielles Versmaß und andere Eigenschaften, die man wunderbar in Musik übersetzen kann“, erklärt die Sängerin.Interview bei Musik-Base.de In der früheren Vergangenheit ließ sie sich weiterhin von britischen Bands wie Radiohead und Keane inspirieren. Schon früh begann sie dann auch ihre eigenen Texte zu schreiben, lernte selbstständig Klavier und komponierte ihre ersten eigenen Songs, damit sie den Schmerz der Trennung überwinden konnte. Als ein Manager des Musiklabels EMI von einem ihrer kurzen Demobänder überzeugt war, entschied er sich schließlich, A Fine Frenzy unter Vertrag zu nehmen. Stil Ihre Musikrichtung ist stilistisch dem Alternative und dem Indierock zuzuordnen und beinhaltet zum Teil auch Jazz- und Klassikeinflüsse. Momentan ist sie bei dem Label Virgin Records unter Vertrag. Musikkarriere Erste Erfolge, Tourerfahrung und Soundtrackverkäufe für Filme (2002) hatte sie als blonde Alison Monro mit ihrer Band Monro.Profil bei der „Internet Movie Database“ Im Jahr 2006 ging sie im Vorprogramm der Stooges auf Tour. Am 17. Juli 2007 präsentierte sie dann ihr Debütalbum One Cell in the Sea. Es erreichte Platz 91 der US-amerikanischen Billboardcharts (Top 200). Am 8. Februar 2008 erschien es in Deutschland. Im September 2009 ist das zweite Album Bomb in a Birdcage erschienen. Diskografie Alben * 2007: One Cell in the Sea, Virgin * 2009: Bomb in a Birdcage, Virgin Singles * 2007: Almost Lover * 2007: Rangers * 2008: Lifesize * 2008: Come On, Come Out * 2009: Blow Away, (International) * 2010: Electric Twist, (International) EPs * 2006: Demo – EP – Rangers, Almost Lover, The Well * 2007: Live Session (iTunes Exclusive) - Almost Lover, The Minnow & the Trout, Borrowed Time, Last of Days * 2009: Oh Blue Christmas - EP Filmografie * 1997: Here Dies Another Day * 2002: The Gray in Between * 2004: Little Black Boot * 2007: CSI: NY (Staffel 4, Episode 1 „Stumme Zeugen“) * 2010: How I Met Your Mother (Staffel 5, Episode 24 - letzte Szene der Staffel) Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage (englisch) * Offizielle Homepage (deutsch) * Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Pianist Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1984 Kategorie:Frau cs:A Fine Frenzy da:A Fine Frenzy en:A Fine Frenzy es:A Fine Frenzy it:A Fine Frenzy nl:A Fine Frenzy pl:A Fine Frenzy pt:A Fine Frenzy sk:A Fine Frenzy Kategorie:Alle Artikel